True Feelings
by Lisa4
Summary: Convinced that he will only bring Serena harm, Darien breaks up with her, leaving Serena confused and hurt. Will Serena and Darien manage to overcome this obstacle in their relationship?


Title: True Feelings  
Author: Lisa   
Rating: G  
Author's Notes:  
Hi everyone! This is just another short story I decided to write. Please don't flame that bad since this was one of my first fics. My V-Day fics will be out shortly. Also, I posted my other Christmas story, yes I know Christmas is over, but... anyway...so please read that after you finish reading this. Thanks to everyone who has sent me an e-mail, or reviewed my stories. Enjoy!  
Disclaimers: Sailor Moon and the others don't belong to me, but this story does.  
***************************  
It was a beautiful night. The stars glittered, but the moon was hidden in the shadow of the clouds. It hadn't come out for several days now. But today was special. Today the clouds departed, revealing the full moon, shining with all its glory. With the stars shimmering like diamonds, and the full moon, anyone could easily be breathless of the sight. Everyone, except Serena, also known as Princess Serenity of the moon. As the light from the moon reflected her pale face, tears could be seen sliding down her tear-stained cheeks. Serena was usually a bubbly girl, but not anymore. All she could do was cry.   
"Oh Darien, why? Why did you have to break up with me? I thought our love would last forever. I just don't understand." More tears slid down her face as she thought over the cause of her misery. It just happened so fast. One day Darien loved her, the next day he didn't.  
*Flashback*  
"Darien! Hi!" The happy girl excitedly slammed full force into Darien's welcoming arms.  
"Serena. How was school?" He smiled as he hugged his girlfriend back.  
"It was wonderful! I actually got an A on my English test!" She excitedly exclaimed.  
"Wow, that's wonderful Serena..." As he leaned down to kiss her. Serena happily complied. She in turn lifted her head. Their lips met in a kiss of eternal love between two lovers who's love lasted for two lifetimes. Their lips departed, leaving them breathless.   
"I love you, Darien."  
"I love you too, Serena."  
They then embraced each other, in a loving embrace. Serena inhaled Darien's comforting scent, and melted in his warmth.   
"Oh Darien, I'm so happy."  
"Me too, Serena. Me too..."  
* The Next Day *  
"Serena, can I talk to you?" Darien asked her, his eyes emotionless, the light and love from them gone.  
"Sure Darien." Serena was astonished by his cold tone, and uncaring eyes. She shivered in the coldness Darien gave out.  
"Serena, I don't want to hurt you, but there is no other way for me to put this." Darien turned away from Serena, unable the bear the pain he would cause her.  
At this point, Serena was very eager to find out what Darien wanted to say. Serena was not a girl with patience. Well, not usually.  
"Darien, please tell me. Please." By now, Serena was very eager to know what exactly Darien is talking about, and how it tied in with her.  
"Serena...I...don't...I don't want our relationship to continue. I...don't love you...anymore." Darien finished dejectedly. He still refused to turn around. To see her delicate face well up with tears, to be heartbroken.  
Serena just now awoke from what seemed like her worst nightmare as realization dawned on her. Tears, as Darien knew they would, welled up in her eyes, and spilled as she cried silently.  
"But, why Darien? Just yesterday you said you loved me. Am I really not worth it?" More and more tears slid down her face as she made a desperate attempt to make Darien say something.  
  
"Serena, I've said all I have to say. Our relationship is over! Believe me, it is for your own good." As the words escaped from Darien's lips, he was fighting an inner turmoil with his mind and heart. "How could I do this to her? She doesn't deserve this. I wish I didn't have those horrible dreams which caused this whole problem." "You know you love her..." His heart replied. "I know what I'm doing. I have to protect her." His inner conflict with himself ended as he was plunged down to reality by Serena's quiet sobbing. Those heartbroken sobs shattered what was left of his heart into pieces.   
"Darien? Please tell me why. Is it another girl?" Serena dreaded saying those words.  
"No, it isn't. I just don't feel the same for you anymore. Please understand." Darien felt like the scum of the earth after saying that.  
"I understand. Sorry for wasting your time Darien." With one last sob, Serena ran away, bumping everyone on the street.   
Darien then realized that their little scenario had caused an audience. "Oh great, just what I need." He thought miserably as her pushed away from the gathering crowd, ignoring the stares he was receiving.  
* End Flashback *  
Serena felt the pain from what happened a week ago. For some reason, she had not been able to shake off its effect, still. Serena looked at the full moon, and the beautiful star lit sky. It was a beautiful sight indeed, but that wasn't enough to cheer the blonde- haired girl up. Nothing would ever cheer her up. Well, maybe one thing, or should I say person? Darien was the only person who could break the barrier Serena had around her. She had shut down. She didn't talk to her friends anymore, ate less, and played less. "Darien, come back to me." She whispered for the moon and the stars to hear. "You're the only one who could ever make me happy again."   
Serena sighed, as tears slowly made their way down her chin, and dropped on the soft grass below her feet. Serena took one last look at the moon, then headed home. Serena found Luna waiting for her. "Hi Luna. Sorry that I'm late. I was at the park."  
It's alright, Serena. Come inside. Its time to go to bed."  
"Alright, coming Luna." With that, Serena ran into the house, and closed the door. Serena climbed the stairs leading to her room and changed into her pajamas. They were pinkish with small bunnies on them. "Good night, Luna."  
"Good night, Serena." Luna was very tired as she fell into a deep sleep. Serena however, wasn't so lucky. No matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't fall asleep. Finally, after tossing and turning nonstop, she gave up on falling asleep, and went to her window.  
There the full moon bathed Serena in the relaxing warmth. She loved the warmth from it. Serena then recalled the times when she and Darien would go and look at the full moon together. At her memory of that, tears formed yet once again. Serena just had an endless supply of tears. She leaned against the cold glass, and cried.  
"Serena?"   
"Luna? I'm sorry, did I wake you?"  
"No, Serena you didn't. I'm worried about you, Serena..." Luna curled up again her, purring comfortingly. Usually Luna didn't purr like a normal cat, but...this was an exception.  
"Oh Luna I miss Darien so much."  
"I know Serena."   
Serena hugged her black cat. She was glad that she had Luna when she needed someone to comfort her in her times of need. Luna's dry fur soon became damp as her tears dripped from her face to Luna's fur. Luna didn't mind. Serena was a very close friend, so what did wet fur matter when Serena needed her? Serena and Luna stayed like that for a long time, and eventually fell asleep.  
  
"Mmm...Luna? What time is it?"  
"Oh looks like we fell asleep. It's 8:00." Luna said in a dazed tone as she stretched lazily.  
"Good thing today is Saturday, or else I would be in trouble again." Serena stretched and greeted the new day. It was a glorious morning with the sun shining brightly, and the birds chirping. The blue jays sung their melodious tune as they greeted the morning.  
"Wow, it's a really pretty day today, isn't it?" Serena sighed dreamily as she looked out her bedroom window. The night dew still lingered on it.   
"Yes, it is nice today. Oh, don't forget, there is a scout meeting today." Luna reminded her charge.   
Serena shoulders slumped as she was reminded of the meeting that was to take place in 2 hours.  
"Oh yeah the meeting. Oh well, might as well get ready. Come on, Luna."  
Halfway there, Serena bumped into a person on accident. She was stunned by the sudden impact, and was falling down fast. She waited to hit the hard concrete sidewalk. To her surprise, she never fell. She found herself in the arms of...Darien.  
"Oh great. This must be a bad-luck day for me." Serena thought silently, her eyes refusing to meet his cold ones.  
"Darien, I'm sorry for bumping into you. Now if you don't mind, I have to go." Serena pulled away from his warm embrace, and was about to walk away when Darien took hold of her wrist.   
"Serena...are you okay?" Darien asked with concern. Half of him wanted to kiss her right there and then, while the other half wanted to protect her. He fought to gain control of his emotions as he looked at Serena. He then noticed that Serena was blushing. Probably because he was staring at her.  
Darien continued to hold onto her wrist. "You sure?"  
"I'm fine, Darien." Serena refused to meet his gaze.  
"Good. I haven't seen you around here much."   
"I was busy..." Serena was holding off the impulse to ask the question she was dying to know the answer of. "Should I ask him?" her mind asked.  
"Serena...I..."  
"Darien before you say another word, I have a question for you. Please tell me why. Why did you break up with me? Please tell me, and if you do, I'll never get in your way again." Silent tears trickled down her face as she said her words straight from her heart.  
"I told you before, I don't love you anymore...I just...don't feel the same way."  
"Does that mean you only loved me as Princess Serenity? Is that why? That you only loved her, but not me? That our relationship was only because I was the princess of the moon?" By now her tears flowed freely from her eyes like a flowing waterfall. She was totally shattered. Totally heartbroken.  
"No, not like that. Serena how could you think that? I..." He then thought of the reasons that lead as to why she thought that was the reason. "I don't blame her. But it's not true. I do love her with all my heart, and I always will. It's for her own good. I have to protect her." His mind raced around with all the thoughts going through his head.  
"Serena, I can't tell you why. I'm sorry, I have to go." Darien then left his heartbroken love alone. All alone.  
"Darien, please come back. Darien..." But her pleads were not heard. Darien had turned his back to her. He would never love her again. Serena sighed sadly, heading to the temple.  
* At The Temple*  
"Raye? Don't you think you should be easy on Serena when she comes? She's going through a lot with Darien and everything."  
"You're right Lita. She's so sad, and my teasing her would only make her worse. I'll lay off awhile until everything is back to normal."  
"When will that be, Rei?"  
"I don't know, Mina. Hopefully soon." Raye suddenly received lots of stares for that one.  
"Oh, not that I really want to tease her, I just want her to be happy."  
"Yeah, we all want her to be happy again, Raye."  
"Amy, what time is it?"  
"Why do you want to know?" Amy asked as she looked at her wristwatch. It was a cute watch with moons and stars all over it.  
"Because Serena's here and I wanted to see exactly how minutes she's late." Rei replied back with a mischievous grin plastered on her face.  
"No teasing Raye." Amy looked over at Raye, a warning look in her eyes.  
"Okay, okay."Raye grumbled.  
"Oh my gosh! You're not going to believe this! Serena's actually early! It's only 9:30, and the meeting starts at 10:00."  
"What?" Three disbelieving girls couldn't believe it.  
"Wow, something must've happened."  
"Yes, do you think she bumped her head, Mina?"  
"Maybe Lita." Four amazed girls stared at their leader and friend.  
Sure enough, there was Serena, walking dejectedly up the temple stairs half an hour early!   
"Hi guys." Serena greeted her four best friends quietly.  
"Um, Serena, did it occur to you that you're early?"  
"I know."   
"You do?" Four girls asked, astonished.  
"Yeah." Serena couldn't hold it anymore as she let out a heart-wenching sob. Everything that had happened these past two weeks were let out as she cried her heart out. Serena missed Darien. She really missed him.   
"Serena, come on. Spill out your troubles, and maybe you'll feel better." Raye comforted her friend as she pulled Serena in a friendly hug. Serena was glad to have friends to count on when she needed them the most. Sure she and Raye fought a lot, but deep down inside, they were really close. Like sisters.  
"It's Darien." Serena managed out as she sobbed again. Her friends looked at their once happy leader with sympathetic looks.  
"Serena, tell us what happened." Lita said kindly. So Serena spilled out everything that had happened, and how she thought that Darien only loved the princess, not her. After her story, her friends looked ready to kill. They were steamed.  
"How could Darien do that?"  
"I don't know."  
"That guy, I knew guys couldn't be trusted."  
"Well, technically, there has to be a logical explanation to this whole scenario."  
"Huh?" Four girls looked confused.  
"Serena, how about we talk to Darien? I bet he'll listen to us."  
"Yeah, but which way? The hard way or the easy way?"  
"Probably the hard way, Lita."  
"Uh, guys?" Serena just noticed that Amy's mini computer was beeping, alerting them of an attack at a local amusement park..  
"Yeah, Serena? Something wrong?"  
"Well, not much. Just that there is a attack!"  
"What?"  
"Where?"  
"Wow, I guess we were so occupied that we didn't see that. Well, time for action."  
"But how could I miss it? It was my computer? Oh well, let's transform. They did their transformations, and in a flash, the five girls transformed into the sailor scouts.  
"Okay, sailor scouts let's go!"  
"Um, Sailor Moon? Wouldn't it be easier if we teleport there? It is a long way to walk."  
"Oh, uh, okay, I guess." She giggled nervously. "My mistake."  
"Sailor Teleport!"  
They reached the amusement park in no time. Once getting there, shouts and screams could be heard everywhere. Apparently the monster was attacking the people.   
"Stop Right There. I am Sailor Moon, Champion of Love and Justice. On behalf of the moon, we'll punish you! We're the sailor scouts!  
"Well, impressive speech, but I'm not impressed. I'm Morgana, and I'll destroy you on behalf of the dark moon called Nemesis. My mission is to destroy you pesky scouts, and I'll do just that.   
Take this! "Great power of Nemesis, destroy them!" A particularly large bolt of energy was released at them. All five of them were not prepared for this kind of power, and were knocked down by it. Only Sailor Moon was awake, and managed to stand up, though her wobbling legs didn't give much support.  
"I'll never let evil win! As long as I'm alive, I'll protect it and its people with dignity." Sailor Moon uttered with all the strength she had left, which wasn't much.  
"Well, Moon girl, you shall die first protecting your beautiful planet Earth. Die now!" Morgana then released the strongest attack at poor Sailor Moon. "I'm going to die. I just know it." She thought miserably. Well to her, dying was better then going through so much pain with Darien.  
Just then, out of the darkness that surrounded them, a red streak sliced through the dark energy, disabling it. Landing on the ground was a red rose, in full bloom.  
"What? That's not possible! Who's there?" Morgana looked around.  
"Tuxedo Mask! You're here! You saved me!"  
"Sailor Moon, you alright?" He asked, concern showing on his face.  
"Hey! Who do you think you are? I suggest you to go before I destroy you along with her." Morgana pointed to Sailor Moon.  
"You're not going to hurt her as long as I'm here." He challenged her.  
"Oh really? Let's see about that..." She then threw another attack which he blocked with his cane.  
"Well, I guess that's not working. Try this then!" She then threw a handful of sharp miniature crystal spheres at them. They were intended to kill both of them. However, being as graceful as he was, Tuxedo Mask took Sailor Moon in his arms, and jumped to a nearby tree, safe from the crystals.  
"Thanks for saving me." Sailor Moon blushed a little.   
"You're welcome." He smiled a bit.  
Sailor Moon was happy. She was here with Tuxedo Mask, on a high branch, away from harm.  
Wait? On a high branch in a tree? "Ahhhh! Help! I going to fall!"  
"Calm down, Sailor Moon. You'll be fine, and you won't fall. Trust me." He looked at her face. He saw in her eyes that she still trusted him.  
"Alright. How can we destroy the monster?" Serena inquired with frightened eyes.  
"Well, I don't know. How about we work together?" Darien suggested.  
"Great! You distract Morgana while I destroy her with my moon scepter. Alright?" For once Sailor Moon actually had a smart plan laid out that was sure to work.  
"That sounds good. Ready when you are." Tuxedo Mask prepared to fight.  
"Ready."  
They both jumped down at the same time.  
"Ah, so there you are. Now I can destroy you both at once. My prince will be so proud. Why don't I deal with you first?" She pointed at Tuxedo Mask. "You seem to have a good fighting ability. You'll be first."  
"Oh, no you don't." Tuxedo Mask threw his rose with dead accuracy into her left arm. Dark red blood seeped from the cut.  
"How dare you! You're going to pay for that!" With that, she called upon her power, and prepared to destroy her. Just as she was doing that, Sailor Moon was also doing her attack...  
"Moon Scepter Elimination!" The magic from the scepter hit her dead on, and destroyed her on contact. "Whew, I did it!" Sailor Moon de-transformed, and went to check on the other scouts.  
"Hey guys, you okay?" She asked with concern showing in her expressive blue eyes.  
"Yes, we're fine." Lita moaned, holding her injured arm. She smiled to show that she was okay.  
"Speak for yourself, Lita."  
"Ouch, that hurt."  
"Maybe next time we'll have a better strategy, so we won't get hurt." Mercury suggested.  
"Serena, did Darien come? We need to talk to him if he's still here."  
"Yes, he is. Come here, Darien. The scouts want to talk to you."  
"Um, I'm not sure." He looked at Lita, who was cracking her knuckles, a vicious look in her eyes..  
Serena giggled. "Don't worry, they won't hurt you, will you guys?" She gave them the look.  
"Uh, we can't answer that."  
"Lita!" Three girls shoved her, hard.  
"No we won't. Serena can you..."  
"Don't worry, he's all yours." Serena walked away.  
"Thank you." Amy said politely.  
"Okay Darien, spill. Tell us what you're hiding." Lita said in a cold tone.  
Darien was unsure of what to do. "Should I tell them?" Or not?" His mind raced around in circles.   
"Tell us, Darien." Raye stated firmly.   
  
"Okay..." He started slowly. "It's a dream, well, nightmare I had every night. The first time I had it, I shook off its effect, and ignored it. Then I had it every night, and it told me that if I didn't keep my distance from Serena, she would die. I couldn't let that happen, so I broke up with her."  
"Oh that's why. Darien, maybe it was just a dream. If you really love Serena, nothing could keep you away. Not even death." Mina smiled faintly. After all, she was the scout of love and beauty. She knew these things.  
"Your right, what I did was stupid. But how can I tell her my true feelings now? She probably hates me and I don't blame her either." Darien looked down dejectedly.  
"No, Serena doesn't hate you. She still loves you, I'm sure of it. She's waiting for you."  
"Where?"  
"Where we left her. Don't be afraid. Go for it."  
"Thanks everyone." With that, Darien ran off to find Serena. He searched everywhere for her, and finally realized that she had left the amusement park. "Where could she have gone?" He asked himself that question time until finally, he thought of a place where he knew she just loved  
to go to: the park.  
He found her there, staring at the moon. It wasn't full anymore, but it was sure beautiful. With the stars' glimmer, it was a breath-taking sight. What was even more beautiful was a certain girl leaning over the railing, looking at the moon: Serena. To Darien, Serena was the most beautiful girl in the universe. He loved her and always will. Darien walked up to Serena.  
"Darien..." She whispered.  
"Serena..." He walked up to her, and stood beside her, looking at her face. The moonlight reflected it, and at that moment, she looked at a goddess. Darien nearly lost his breath. Man, she was beautiful.  
"Darien, please. I know you don't like me asking this question, but why?" Serena asked painfully.  
"Serena, I won't avoid it any longer. I need to tell you, but I don't know where to start." He looked down.  
"Go on." Serena was happy that Darien was finally not going to run away from her, from all this, but to face her with his true feelings. With his fears and problems.  
"I broke up with you because I felt like there was no other choice. It first started three weeks ago when I had the nightmare for the first time..." Darien explained the whole story to her, Serena listening intently.  
  
"...And that's how it ended."  
"So I had that dream every single night, and now, every night, I'm afraid to go to sleep and have that nightmare again."  
"Darien...is that why you broke up with me? It was for my own good?"  
"Yes, Serena. If I didn't have that horrible nightmare, I never would've broken up with you. I love you, Serena, and I always will. Will you forgive me?" His eyes held a pleading look in them.   
"Oh Darien...of course I will! I love you too! I so happy, Darien."   
"Me too, Serena."  
*The Next Day*  
Serena spotted Darien walking down on the street, looking happy. She ran up to him happily. "Darien! Hi! How are you?"  
"I'm fine. Actually, I'm great. I don't have the nightmares anymore." He breathed out. Yes, the nightmares were over for him, and hopefully will never come back.  
"Really?" Serena's eyes went wide, as if not believing what he said.  
"Yeah. All I had to do was to express my true feelings." He looked at Serena lovingly, smiling widely.  
"Oh Darien."   
Serena and Darien embraced, an eternal and everlasting embrace that sealed their love for each other.  
********************************************************************************  
Well, there's my story! Please, please tell me if you liked it, or didn't for that matter. But please keep in mind that this was one of my first fics, when I just started writing. Well, hope everyone has enjoyed this story, and if you have any comments or suggestions, please send to. Thanks for reading!  
This story written November, 2000 and posted January, 2001.


End file.
